The Vision Research Division of the Jules Stein Eye Institute (JSEI) and affiliated Departments at UCLA consists of 15 vision scientists with NEI funding. The objective of the Core Grant for Vision Research at the JSEI is to provide a critically needed infrastructure to support the research activities of this talented group of scientists whose common goal is to increase basic knowledge of the visual system and its disorders. To achieve this objective, personnel and instrument support facilities are organized according to the following modules: (1) Biochemistry and Molecular Biology Instrumentation; (2) Microscopy and Imaging; (3) Machine Shop and (4) Live imaging and Functional Evaluation. These Modules provide instrumentation commonly used by multiple laboratories and are essential to the success of on-going projects as well as to enable new collaborative efforts. Purchase of state-of-the-art instruments in the modules was made possible by the generosity of the JSEI through various donors as well as recent funds from the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. Support in the form of the Core grant is requested to maintain these Modules through instrument service contracts, and to provide necessary personnel support to assist and train users and provide routine maintenance.